Searching for themselves
by tropicalwahini1
Summary: When Weiss goes missing everyone works together in an attempt for find him, but they find more. Set in season 2 after they take down SD-6 (phase 1). but in my story, the covenant already exists and Marshall and dixon were pulled out of SD-6 a long time
1. Francie's law

This is my first story so I hope you like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, sadly Vaughn isn't mine either (although I would love him to be)!

FYI: This fic is set after episode 13, season 2, when they finally bring down the alliance, but in my fic, Dixon and Marshall are already working at the CIA and the Covenant already exists!! No Lauren though!!! YAY

Chapter 1- Francie's law

"Sydney, lets go!" Francie shouted from the kitchen. Sydney was taking a day off from the bank because of her hard work throughout the past month, or at least that was what Francie thought. In reality, Sydney had recently accomplished her main goal over the past year and a half, to take down SD-6 and had therefore taken the day off to celebrate.

She couldn't believe it. For the past year and a half she had been working to take down not only SD-6 but also the Alliance! A group who had caused her to unknowingly dedicate over 7 years of her life to a lie, and the next almost 2 years to ending that lie forever. Also for about a year and half she had been lusting after her CIA handler, Michael Vaughn. He was everything she wanted, everything she needed, he was her rock. He comforted her through her trials with her father, her mother, Sloane, Will discovering SD-6, he made her laugh although most of his jokes weren't truly very funny, but most importantly she could trust him. They had both felt their attraction growing, so much that Vaughn had almost asked to be replaced, feeling that his personal feelings for her were impairing his judgment, there were rules governing the relationship between a handler and his asset, not to mention that as long as the Alliance existed, they could never be seen together or tied to each other. But then SD-6 was gone and everything changed…for the better. Just last night they had broken into SD-6, freed her father from the hands of Geiger, and after their success, had shared the most loving, intense kiss of her life. It had already been 15 hours since that kiss and she was still tingling.

"Okay, I'm ready." Sydney walked out of her room dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and found Will and Francie sitting at the bar in their kitchen. Francie was drinking a bottle of water while Will chewed his cereal loudly.

"It took you this long to get ready to go to the pier?!" Francie asked. They had decided the night before to spend the day at the Santa Monica pier.

"Well ya never know who you might run into!" Sydney knew who she was hoping she would run into, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Very true, always be prepared!" Sydney's mind automatically snapped to Vaughn, the Boyscout. Weeks before, Vaughn had asked Sydney to go to dinner with him in Paris. Before they had been spotted together and had to make a run for it, Vaughn had explained why his codename was Boyscout. "That's called accounting for Francie's law!" Will looked up from his cereal and through the frosted flakes asked skeptically,

"Francie's law?"

"Yes, Francie's law states that whenever you look the worst is when you run into the best people, the people you would least want to see you like that, and of course vice-versa!"

"Francie, that's Murphy's law!" Will laughed, spitting milk everywhere.

"Well, it deffanitly happens to me more than it happened to Murphy, so I renamed it, you got a problem with that?!" Francie got into a mock fighting stance and Sydney laughed inwardly at Francie's horrible attempt.

"No, no." Will knew better than to upset Francie.

"Okay, when you two are done your debate, can we PLEASE go to the beach!?" Sydney pleaded and they soon were all piled into Sydney's red truck. Sydney drove with Francie in the passenger seat. Will sat in the back but was poised at the front of his seat in between the two front seats. Francie clicked on the radio and her and Sydney were soon singing along at the top of their lungs.

**The best thing about bein' a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun ya!**

**Woa, oh oh…**

**Wanna be free ya, to feel the way I feel,**

**Man! I feel like a woman**

As Sydney sang along with Shania Twain, she felt as though she couldn't be happier!

Hope you guys liked it, there is a lot more action coming! Please review!


	2. Cotton Candy and Espionage

Disclaimer: Sadly none of the Alias characters are mine

Chapter 2- Cotton Candy and Espionage

The sun was shinning as they climbed out of the truck. The three of them soon had large amounts of cotton candy in their hands as they walked around the pier, expertly maneuvering their way through the crowds. Although it was her day off, Sydney's expert spy instincts couldn't be turned off. She scanned the area for anything suspicious and was very happy to find that she couldn't find any. By 3 o'clock they had ridden every ride and decided to go down to the beach. Sprawled on towels, they discussed everything from which sun tan lotion was best to Francie's restaurant. Sydney wore a simple black bikini, Francie a Hawaii pink printed bikini and Will wore simple army green shorts. To Sydney's delight they talked about everything but the "bank".

"Syd, I have made a major decision on your behalf." Francie turned to Sydney and attempted to keep a straight face.

"Really? And what is that?" Matching Francie's serious face with a mock serious one of her own.

"You need a man!" Sydney nearly choked on her diet coke. "What?!" Francie defended herself, "I'm serious! We are going to find you a new man today, right here, right now!" Will was rolling on the sand, laughing until he got a slap from Francie. "Seriously, Syd, you haven't had a boyfriend since…" Francie was unsure about whether she should mention Danny, Sydney's fiancé who had been murdered. "Well, in a while." Francie finished. Will rolled his eyes and slipped on his aviator sunglasses.

"Francie, that's really sweet, but I… don't really have…time for a man right now." Sydney was trying to avoid mentioning her work to Francie.

"I know you're work, but just look around I mean there are millions of cute guys here!" Sydney decided to let Francie make her plans. The two of them scanned the beach.

"Will, what do you think?" Francie asked, putting Will on the spot. Sydney had to laugh at his face.

"Oh no, I am not getting involved, I am going to read my book, nudge me if she chooses her prince charming."

"Ooo, how about that guy over there, in the speedo!" Francie joked and Sydney had to laugh.

"Oh, Fran, how well you know me! You know I can't resist an old guy in a speedo!"Francie went back to scanning the beach while Sydney lay back on her towel, letting the heat from the sun wash over her.

"What about him?!" Sydney sat up and followed the line of Francie's purple nail. She saw a man throwing a ball for his dog.

He was gorgeous, Sydney thought, "but…wait is that?!" She put her hand over her eyes shielding the sun and she squinted to get a better view. "Oh my God!" Sydney said out loud.

"Do you know him?" Francie asked clearly excited!

"I can't tell, he's too far away."

"Well, whether you know him or not, you should definitely go over there, he is by FAR the hottest guy here today!" The man was wearing navy blue shorts and no shirt. His well toned body was noticeable from far away and his tanned skin implied that he spent a lot of time at the beach. At his shoulder a tattoo was clearly visible.

"Oh my God, I think he is waving at you!!!" Francie was so excited she was nearly shouting!

"Shhhh! You're screaming!" Sydney was still unsure who it was. The man threw the football straight at Sydney and it was only inches away when she realized _she_ was supposed to catch it! Her spy instincts kicked in and when she caught it, she was slightly shocked and was woken from her thoughts by Francie.

"Get up!" She urged Sydney into her ear! Sydney stood, still holding the football and as the man got closer she began to recognize his mussed sandy blond hair, his piercing green eyes, it was her knight in shinning armor, Michael Vaughn.

"Hey Syd!" He was clearly excited to see her. Although it took her a minute and an unperceivable nudge from Francie, she quickly responded,

"Hey, Vaughn, ugh, Michael!" He smiled at her and she felt herself go weak at the knees. "Ugh, these are my friends, Francie and Will, guys this is Michael, from work."

"And I'm Eric." Weiss had appeared suddenly behind Vaughn.

"Oh Eric, hey, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah Michael has a way of making me disappear around women." Sydney blushed and Vaughn gave Weiss a distinctly angry look. Francie laughed at Weiss' comment and decided to make an equally embarrassing one of her own,

"Oh! Syd, is this the Michael you told me about?!" Sydney blushed again and only responded with an evil glare in Francie's direction, when she turned back to face Vaughn, she saw a smirk creep across his face.

"Francie, you are deffanitly going to hear about that one later," Will broke the silence.

"So, Eric, Michael, you guys work at the bank?" Francie asked, This is where it got difficult.

"Yeah" Weiss responded quickly, clearly picking up on the lie Sydney had going on. Lying was second nature to all of them, even Will, who had been adopted into the CIA as an analyst only recently. Weiss sat down on Sydney's blanket next to Francie, leaving Sydney standing awkwardly near Vaughn wishing she had her shirt to slip on.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Vaughn asked Sydney quietly.

"Yeah great!" Sydney responded. "Guys, we'll be right back, we're going to get some more cotton candy."

"Yeah right, whatever." Weiss responded without looking up.

"Let me just grab…" Sydney reached for her sarong but Vaughn intercepted her arm.

"You don't need it." Sydney blushed at Vaughn's implications.

"Real subtle man!" Weiss added, Francie laughed and Vaughn kicked him. Sydney and Vaughn began to walk away.

"Sorry about my friends, Francie is sorta a—" She was cut off by a sudden kiss from Vaughn. She felt herself push into the kiss, never wanting it to end. When they finally pulled away, Sydney's shock was apparent, but Vaughn answered her silent question quickly,

"I love that I can do that!" They both smiled and joined hands as they walked down the beach. They had been walked for a long time without speaking, just enjoying each other's company. Sydney began to wonder what Vaughn's dog's name was and was just about to ask, when he said, "Donovan."

"What?"

"My dog's name is Donovan."

"I hate that you can read my mind like that."

"Why?!" Vaughn asked defensively.

"Well, let say, if I am gonna throw you a surprise birthday party, you will already know."

"Syd, you're a spy, I am sure that you could pull of a surprise party."

"Yeah, I should be able to! Still, I can't keep things from you, don't even become a bad guy because you would always see me coming."

"Ha! Okay, I promise. It's good we aren't on different sides or else I would have to kick your ass!"

"Excuse me?!?"

"What?! You don't think I could kick your ass?!"

"No I don't, what are you gonna do about it!?" Sydney mocked.

"You wanna go?" Vaughn got into a fake fighting position, similar to the one Francie had donned only a few hours ago, the difference was that Vaughn knew he was doing it wrong. Sydney exploded laughing, loosing the straight face she had fought to hold throughout their exchange.

"Eric, is gone!!" Francie had suddenly appeared at their side and Sydney regained her composure instantly at her words.

"What?!"

"Some people came!"

"Francie what happened!?!"

"People came with guns and told him to get into their van."

"WHAT?!"

"What people?!"

"What did they look like?!"

"They had black masks, I couldn't see!" Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other and read each other's minds

"Francie, we have to go!"

"What, where are you going?!"

"Um…" Sydney had used so many lies on her friend before but she couldn't think of one now.

"We're gonna go get the police." Vaughn filled in.

"Let me come with you.

"No, Francie, you and Will go home, I will call you once I have talked to the police, can you take Vaughn's dog with you?"

"We only brought one car!"

"Sydney can ride with me, you guys take her car!" Once they had convinced Francie to go home, they took of at a run across the beach towards the pier.

Please Read and Review!!


	3. To Whom it May Concern

Disclaimer: nothing is mine (still sad about that!)

Chapter 3-To whom it may concern

As they sat in the car, Vaughn and Sydney debated who could have abducted Weiss. They stopped talking and sat in silence as the car screeched through the roads, Vaughn had a lot of practice at driving quickly, avoiding obstacles, however they were both startled when their pagers went off. The different digital songs filled the car and Sydney read her's: 911 was written across the screen.

"I can't get to mine" Vaughn shouted and Sydney reached for it from his waistband. It too had 911 written across the screen.

"It's Kendall, he is calling an emergency briefing. How could they already know about Weiss, did you call them?"

"No." Vaughn was clearly as confused as she was. She was still in her bikini top and blue jeans and he still had no shirt on, but being CIA agents, they were always prepared.

"Syd, can you pass me the extra shirt in the back?" Although Sydney hesitated not wanting Vaughn to put on more clothes, she handed him the light blue t-shirt from the back seat.

"You wouldn't happen to have one for me back there would you?" Sydney was only half joking, she wasn't exactly looking forward to walking into the CIA building in a bikini. She had a change of clothes in her desk, but she still would be walking into the CIA building surrounded by her colleges, WITH Vaughn. Many of her colleges had heard rumors of their relationship being inappropriate.

"Um… I think I have an old Kings sweatshirt." Vaughn offered. Sydney dug around but eventually found it, slipped it on. Vaughn looked over at her and was shocked.

"She is actually able to make every piece of clothing look good." He thought to himself.

They walked into the CIA and Sydney headed over to her desk to get her change of clothes. On their way in they both had gotten shocked looks from their suited co-workers.

"Sydney!"

"Dad, whats going on?! Weiss is missing! We were at the beach and we ran into Vaughn and Weiss and then Vaughn and I--" Sydney wasn't looking forward to explaining the next part of the story to her father or her coworkers.

"Sydney," her father cut her off, "we know, that's why Kendall called a meeting." Jack Bristow was wearing is usual suit and tie, even on his day off he was dressed for work. "Sydney, everyone is waiting for you and Vaughn," Sydney blushed but Jack acted as though nothing happened. Either he chose not to react or he simply didn't notice.

"Dad, I have to change." Jack quickly surveyed her outfit and she flinched under his stare. Sydney was used to people staring at her, when she was on missions, her outfits often drew attention to her, and she never cared. She only felt uncomfortable while being stared at by two people, Jack Bristow and Michael Vaughn.

"Sydney, there isn't time." Sydney dutifully followed her father into the briefing room, expecting to stand out among professionally dressed people, but she was happy to find that she wasn't the only one who apparently came unprepared. Vaughn was still in his navy blue shorts and a light blue t-shirt, Dixon was in jeans and a orange t-shirt, the only people dressed the part were Jack Bristow and Director Kendall.

"I called you all here today because Agent Weiss has been missing. We received a message from an unknown source a few minutes ago. Marshall…"

"Hello, everyone, I hope everyone was enjoying their day o—"

"Marshall!" Kendall cut in.

"Sorry, we received this message from an untraceable e-mail account 17 minutes ago." A message flashed up on the large screen in the front of the room, simultaneously, the same message flashed on the smaller personal screens in front of each person.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Just seconds ago, we took Agent Eric Weiss from the beach by the Santa Monica pier. Without revealing who we are, we would like to relay the following messages._

_To Agent Sydney Bristow, nothing is as it seems._

_To Agent Jack Bristow, old habits die hard._

_To Agent Michael Vaughn, greetings from the dead!_

_We will contact you shortly concerning our list of demands, Don't come looking for us!_

A look of confusion slowly spread around the room as people finished reading the e-mail. Sydney was the first to speak,

"Was this directly sent to any one person specifically?"

"Actually that's a great question, Syd, Miss Bristow, Agent…"

"Marshall, you can call me Syd."

"Right, well, that's a great question Syd, it was sent directly to…me."


	4. Ooh Child

Disclaimer: None of the Characters are mine

Chapter 4- Ooh Child

"It was sent to your private e-mail Marshall?" Vaughn asked, the confusion apparent in his voice.

"Yeah." Marshall was clearly as confused as everyone, which usually wasn't the case.

"Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow, Jack tells me you were at the beach with Agent Weiss?" Sydney, despite her best efforts not to, blushed.

"Yes sir, well I was there with my two friends, Francie Calfo and Will Tippin, and we ran into Vaughn and Weiss there."

"So, did either of you see his captors?"

"No." The word hung in the air, Kendall was clearly waiting for an explanation.

"We were getting..." Sydney was aware of how juvenile her next statement would sound, "drinks." Why say cotton candy, it's not like changing that fact would have an effect.

"I see." Kendall was making connections which Sydney didn't want him to make, but there was nothing she could do.

"Where was Weiss when he was taken?"

"With my friends Will and Francie."

"Okay, we will start there, Sydney, question your friends, Jack, I want you to get in touch with your contacts at the airports and car rental places, I want to find the paper trail! Marshall try and find out something about the origin of that e-mail!"

"Um…sir, my friends still think I work at a bank, when Vaughn and I left, we told them we were going to the police, therefore, I don't think I should be the one to question them, send Dixon posing as a police officer."

"Fine, Dixon, question Agent Bristow's friends, see if they know anything. Agent Vaughn and Agent Bristow, you go and question other people from the beach and the surrounding area posing as detectives for the LAPD, I want to meet back here in two hours and I want to have a lead." Everyone left the briefing room and went to work. Jack sat down at his desk and began to make phone calls, no one was ever sure how Jack got as much information as he did or had as many contacts and connections as he did, but he got the job done, and seeing him work like that, made Sydney more confident that they would find Dixon. Marshall went to his office and began to trace the e-mail, Vaughn, Sydney and Dixon all headed in their separate directions.

Vaughn and Sydney sat in Vaughn's car.

"Syd, what did those messages mean?!"

"Vaughn, I have no idea, but its so weird. Special messages were sent to you, my dad and I, and the entire e-mail was sent to Marshall??! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Okay we can figure this out, your message said, 'nothing is as it seems'…okay that's totally vague!" Sydney tried to laugh but was thinking too much. Vaughn was exhausted and could tell Sydney was as well, they had both been working so hard. They had taken down SD-6 and the Alliance, their goal for so long but everything was still just as hard. If felt like the hadn't accomplished anything. Vaughn clicked on the radio and the soothing melody filled the car.

**Ooh Child, things are gonna be easier**

**Ooh Child, things'll get brighter**

Vaughn reached across the car and the back of his fingers against Sydney's cheek. She kissed the back of his fingers and they both knew that everything would be okay, but how? Sydney wanted to comfort Vaughn, she could tell he was worried about his friend.

**Someday, when your head is much lighter**

**Someday, we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun**

**Someday, when the world is much brighter**

However, she knew that the only thing that would truly comfort Vaughn right now was results.

"Okay, well what about your message, 'greetings from the dead.'"

"Well, then it could be from anyone who has died."

"Helpful."

**Ooh Child, things are gonna be easier**

**Ooh Child things'll get brighter**

**Ooh Child, things are gonna be easier**

**Ooh Child, things'll get brighter**

"Syd, I think the problem is that separately they are really vague, maybe we should be looking at them all together."

"Yeah." But they were both too mentally exhausted to keep thinking, so they let the end of the song fill their heads.

**Ooh Child, things are gonna be easier**

**Ooh Child things'll get brighter**

**Ooh Child, things are gonna be easier**

**Ooh Child, things'll get brighter**

**And you just wait and see**

**It's gonna be, what you want it to be**

'**Cause I love you**

**Ooh Child**

Hoped you guys liked it, please please please review, it makes me so happy!!!


	5. Detective Cooper

Thanks Mountaineer143 for you review, glad you like it! Please review!!

Chapter 5- Detective Cooper

As Sydney and Vaughn walked around the beach talking to people, they became more and more discouraged. No one had any idea what they were talking about, most were shocked to find out that there even had been a kidnapping. They could only hope that Dixon found something out from Will and Francie.

_Will's POV_

I can't believe this happened. I mean, I know that Sydney works for the CIA, and that her life is dangerous. I figured that out firsthand when I was kidnapped and tortured for discovering SD-6, but still I definitely wasn't prepared when those men showed up with masks. They drove that black truck, everything was so fuzzy, and I couldn't be sure what exactly had happened. But I did know one thing, something that I had been trying to tell Sydney or Vaughn since it had happened but because of Francie I hadn't had the chance. I can't imagine living my life like that all the time, dealing with the worst of people and the worst of the world every day in order to save millions of lives. Syd really is my hero!

I was reaching for the phone when the doorbell rang. Francie got there before I did, but I recognized the distinguished man standing in the doorway right away. It was Dixon. Dixon had worked with Sydney at SD-6 and now was working at the CIA. About a year ago I would have rushed overand said hello; that was before I became accustomed to hiding things. I often had to pretend I had never met someone, Vaughn, that time the Syd and I ran into him and his girlfriend at that bar, boy was that awkward, Vaughn, when Francie mentioned Sydney's crush on a guy at work named Michael. Thanks to my experience, when Dixon walked in, I pretended to be confused, luckily, Francie hadn't gotten to meet Dixon at Sydney's Halloween party last year.

"Are you Francie Calfo?"

"Yes…"

"I'm detective Cooper, I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier concerning the abduction of Eric Weiss." Boy, Dixon had this down, he even pretended to look at his pad of paper for Weiss' name, a man he worked with everyday.

"And you must be Will Tipin?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"I need to ask you both some questions."

"Please, come in; is there something I can get you?" Francie asked, shocked but still trying to be polite.

"No thank you." The three of us sat down on the couch and began to review exactly what happened. I explained it to Dixon while Francie cut in to correct things which I said which weren't true.

"Well, we were sitting on the beach, when—"

"Actually we were standing."

"Fran, I don't think that distinction really matters."

"Well, I just want to give Detective ..."

"Cooper." Dixon filled in as though he had used this name throughout his entire life.

"Detective Cooper, I just wanted to give Detective Cooper all the facts."

"Thank you ma'am." Francie smiled at Dixon.

"As I was saying, we were on the beach playing with Michael Vaughn's dog when suddenly two men appeared from a truck. They were wearing all black and their faces were covered."

"Well, there were holes for their eyes and mouth but other than that,"

"Okay, so yeah, they were covered in black and each had silver pistols. One _person_ said, 'Get up and get in the car and no body will get hurt' and when he did the other _guy_ said, 'Tell Sydney I send my love' and then they left." Dixon was nodding.

"Oh, Mr Tipin…"

"Will is fine."

"Will, you specifically refered to one of the captors as a man and the other as a person. Why was that?"

"Well, I knew that one of them was a man, but I couldn't be sure about the other one."

"I see, now, was there anything in particular that you noticed about the captors?"

"Um…yeah," I knew how important my next statement was because it would most likely lead to one of the CIA's biggest adversaries, "the man, the one who said 'Tell Sydney I send my love,' he had a British accent." Dixon didn't react, just wrote it down in his spiral notebook, but I knew what he was thinking and how important that last piece of intel was.

"Okay, thank you, I will be in touch. Here is my card, if either of you feel that

there is anything else you want to add."

As people took their usual seats around the briefing room table, it was clear that aside from completing their given task, all had changed into the appropriate clothing.

"Okay, what do we have?" Kendall had started the meeting. "Agents Vaughn and Bristow?"

"Sir, no one at the beach knew anything, a few people saw the truck but other than that, nothing from other people at the beach."

"So basically Agent Vaughn, you got nothing."

"Well actually, we decided to talk to one of the parking attendants of the nearby parking lot, we got it on tape."

"Great, let's run that through analysis. Marshall go."

"Okay, well I decided to run the e-mail through analysis, I ran it through a closed circuit feed and then I decided to…"

"Marshall, seeing as very few of us can understand your thought processes, why don't you just skip to the final result." Jack's icy look never left his face and his harshness towards everything and everyone in his life had clearly scared Marshall.

"Um…sure, the message…came from…space."

"From space?" Sydney was totally confused.

"But I thought that's how all e-mails were sent." Vaughn was clearly just as confused.

"Really? You thought e-mails were sent over the satellites?!" Marshall was clearly confused as to how someone could make this mistake while Vaughn blushed.

"No, actually e-mails are sent via the internet, with super computers and servers, ect."

"Okay, whatever, so, they sent us an e-mail from a satellite, got it, but why is that so important?" Vaughn's confusion was clearly frustrating him.

"Well, they sent it from one of ours, and I checked our records concerning anyone accessing our satellites, there was no record of something like this."

"So basically we are left with yet another enigma."

"Jack, tell me you have something for me."

"As much as I hate to say so, no, none of my contacts were helpful." Something in his tone made Sydney question him. She found it hard to believe that someone with as many contacts as her father, a man who always found a way to get stuff done, couldn't find anything.

"Dixon?"

"Yes, Sydney your friends seem very nice." She smiled at the compliment, Dixon rarely dished out such obvious compliments and when he did he truly meant them. "Will, was fantastic, he acted as though he had never met me, but I gave him his SOP, he should be here soon. More importantly, he picked up on two rather important pieces of information, first was that although he knew that one of the captors was definitely male, he wasn't sure about the other, he said that there were two captors and that they one, the man said to Will, 'tell Sydney I send my love.' But probably most importantly was that Will noted that the man's voice had a British accent." Everyone was thinking of Sark, the young villain that the CIA had been searching for, for many years.

"Clearly this is our biggest lead, we should assume, for the time that the man who took Weiss was Sark." This statement added fear to the atmosphere of the room. Sark was a vicious enemy who the CIA had been fighting for years.

"Wait, Sark, Mr…Sark was the man from the kidnapping?"

"That's what we are assuming."

"So, he was the one who told Will to tell Sydney he sends his love?!" Everyone around the room was confused.

"He probably meant it ironically." Sydney explained but she something inside her doubted her own words. She didn't know why, but something told her there was more.


	6. Food Deliveries at the Rotunda

Chapter 6- Food deliveries at the Rotunda

He looked across the hotel room and found the woman that he looked up to, although he would never admit it. Before her he hadn't believed in anything concerning Rambaldi, but now he found himself racing around the globe looking for his many inventions. He was racing every other human in the intelligence business, and risking his life for the woman who sat across the room. There were only two women that he was willing to risk his life for.

_Marshall POV_

I am sitting in my office working really hard. I can not believe that Weiss is missing, it all happened so fast. I am can't find anything. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up just a little, it had been almost 12 hours since when Weiss went missing and we have all been working straight.

Focus Marshall!

Okay, so, this slimy bugger Sark has abducted my friend, he sent me an e-mail, not me as in directly to the CIA, but to me, Marshall Flinkman, me.

Why me?

What did they mean by "Greetings from the dead"?

What did they mean by "Nothing is what it seems"?

What did they mean by "Old Habits die hard"?

Why did they send it through a satellite? Was it just to cover their tracks or was there a bigger reason?

Okay, now that I have gotten no where, time to get back to work. Ugh, how I wish I could just go and type in Julian Sark. No such luck Mr. Flinkman!

_Will POV_

"Fran, I gotta go."

"What?! Its like 2 o'clock in the morning!" I had to get to the CIA, I knew that everyone would still be working. I would have followed my SOP earlier, but I felt so bad. Every time I tried to walk away from Francie, she gave me this look. Weiss' disappearance had really shaken her up. At four in the afternoon, I had called my CIA contact, Agent Barry to tell him that I wouldn't be able to come early.

"It's my sister! She is in trouble." Lying had become second nature to me and I hated it.

"Oh god, Will, is everything okay?!"

"I think so, I'll be back in the morning."

"Do you want me to come with you?!"

"No, no its okay, you go back to bed, if I'm not here when you wake up I will call you." I slipped on jeans and a sweater, the CIA would have to deal with the fact that I wasn't in a suit, after all how could I explain rescuing my sister in a suit.

"Will, did Sydney come home after I went to sleep?" The question caught me off guard, I thought she had fallen back asleep, I guess not.

"No, I think she is spending the night with Vaughn, he must be pretty shaken up about Wei…Eric."

"Yeah."

_Vaughn's POV_

The Rotunda was quieter than usual. The usuals, the staples of my life, Jack, Marshall, Dixon, Kendall and of course Sydney, were there, but Weiss was missing, taking with him the occasional snide comment which made me laugh and him asking if we could get a pizza and some beers delivered to the Rotunda as he had on one of many late nights that they all spent working. Will arrived half an hour ago and I helped him get set up at one of the many computers. Hopefully he could help, because my contacts were unhelpful and my leads led nowhere.

« Allo ? Je cherche pour M. Bougart ? »

Vaughn decided to call his most trusted contact, a French man he had known for over ten years. He was a close friend of Vaughn's mother, a fact which always scared him.

"M. Bougart, c'est moi, Michael Vaughn."

« Oui, c'est bon, mais j'ai besoin de l'information à propos du Covenant. »

« D'accord »

« D'accord »

« En particulier, j'ai besoin de l'information d'une Covenant opérative, Julian Sark . »

« Pardon ?! »

« D'accord, merci M. Bougart, dit ma mere je la manque. »

« Merci, Au Revoir. »

Yet again, he was confused.

_Will's POV_

I love this! I mean, I am very worried about Weiss, that isn't what I mean. What I mean is that I love working for the CIA. Despite Sydney's attempts to keep me out of this life, I was in and I loved being in. I knew stuff that 99 of American citizens didn't know, the country was putting it's faith in me. I felt wildly patriotic whenever I thought about it. Not to mention that what it came down to was that it was such a… well…cool job!

"Vaughn, can I talk to you for a second?" He was so friendly and seemed to genuinely care for Syd, I was so happy for her.

"Sure Will, what's up?"

"I know I'm not like an agent, but I think I have an old contact that could be helpful."

"Really? No that's great, everyone is coming up dry, we are almost out of ideas, who is he?"

"She. She's an airtraffic controller at LAX."

"Okay, have you registered her as an informant to the CIA?"

"Oh yeah a long time ago, I just wanted to set up a meeting with her and just wanted to run that by you first."

"Yeah great go for it." I picked up my phone and dialed the number from her file. I had been ordered not to program anyone into my phone book, it was often used as a torture technique to find people that the person being tortured was close to.

"Hello?" I recognized her voice but I had clearly woken her up.

"Janie, it's Will, I am so sorry for waking you up but its sort of an emergency."

"No worries Will, what's up?"

"Um… could you meet with me…soon? How about the usual place in half an hour? Thanks for this Janie."

"Yeah, yeah." She hung up the phone and I got ready.

Please read and review, I need some encouragement!!!


	7. Janie

Chapter 7- Janie

_Janie's POV_

As I walked onto the beach I saw Will immediately, not only because it was three in the morning and we were the only ones there, I would have noticed him on a crowded beach. He was staring out at the ocean and as I walked over I saw him lie down with his hands behind his head staring at the stars. He was someone I could always talk to, yes I began as just one of his many informants but then we became friends. We never went past there because I had never suggested it, but I was regretting that now.

As I got closer to him and he noticed that I was there he didn't get up, he just turned his head towards me and in a voice just above a whisper, said,

"Hey." God he is so sexy!

"Hey." I went and lay down next to him. We stared at the stars for a while before he started to talk.

"Sorry I called you so late."

"Really, its no big deal, but what's up? I mean you sounded really upset on the phone."

"Ugh! One of my co-workers got abducted from the Santa Monica beach today."

"What?! Why wasn't it on the news?"

"It's the CIA searching for their operative, they aren't gonna let it go on the news."

"Yeah."

"But we have all been working very hard for the past few hours. He was a pretty close friend."

"Will, I'm so sorry, what can I do to help?"

"What can you tell me about Julian Sark?"

"The cute, young British guy?"

"Hah!! Yeah! You know he is also like a major terrorist!"

"Well, he was working with Covenant right?"

"Yeah, how do you find this kind of stuff out?"

"I have my sources."

"No seriously, the CIA has been wondering."

"I track certain people for the government, that's all."

"okay…..well I think he is in Paris, that's the last I know, but he is a slimy bastard!"

"No kidding." We talked a little longer about the details of my work and what I had found. He put his arm around me and I felt more comfortable that I had in a long time. I rolled over and propped myself up with my arm on the other side of his body so that I was leaning over him.

"Will…" He put his arm on the back of my head and leaded me down into a kiss. I was shocked by his sudden boldness. We lay there a while longer until he said,

"So, you think that Sark is cute?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but he isn't really my type."

"What's your type?"

"You know, kinda boy next door looks, browny blonde hair, blue eyes." I stared into his eyes and I saw him blush.

"Good." He said almost inaudibly. After laying in the sand for a while longer, he told me that he had to get back to the CIA, but that he would call me. Unlike most other dates, I knew he would.

Will entered the CIA again just after three in the morning. As he walked over to Sydney's desk she looked up at him with an exhausted version of her trademark smile.

"Hey, any luck?"

"Yeah, Janie was really helpful!"

"Janie?" Sydney asked suggestively. She knew that there was more between them right away.

"Jane." Will corrected blushing again. Sydney checked her watch.

"Will, lets go, we have a briefing, you can tell me all about _Janie _later." She stood up from her chair, brushing sand off of Will's back. She rose her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes blushing. Everyone eventually filed into their respective seats in the debriefing room.

"Tell me we have something this time."

"Yes, we have something." Vaughn was the first to speak, "Director, it seems that Sark is no longer working for the Covenant."

"What?!"

"Yes, I spoke to a very reliable source who says he no longer works for the Covenant."

"Um, Director?"

"Tipin is it?"

"Yes, I also spoke to a reliable source of mine at LAX who said that Sark has gone rogue and is most likely working with a small group of other people."

"Who is this reliable source Mr. Tipin and how did they get such sensitive material?"

"Her name is Jane Reynolds, she is an airtraffic controller at LAX and the government uses her ties to the airlines to check up on various terrorists."

"Well done Mr. Tipin." Will tried without success to contain his smile.

"Sir, there is more." Kendall rose his eyebrows at Will indicating that he wanted him to continue. "Jane, er…Miss Reynolds was recently tasked to follow Sark's international movements and she recently spotted him passing through customs in Paris under the alias Jason McMann."

"Not to doubt you or your source, but I find it hard to believe that Sark wouldn't cover his tracks."

"Well, she never would have spotted him except for the fact that some major airports have instituted special cameras to compare everyone who passes through customs to a facial recognition database."

"Marshall can you confirm this?"

"I…um heard something about this but…Will, Mr. Tipin, Agent…I don't really know what to call you."

"Will is fine."

"Well, Will could you possibly get your contact to come in so that she could help my investigation?"

"Good, why wasn't I told about this program?" The room was silent, each person knowing how angry being left out of the loop made Kendall.

"Fine, for the time being, Tipin, get your contact in here, Marshall you and Tipin will work with her. Sydney, Vaughn, you will go to Paris to talk to your local contacts." Everyone nodded, happy to finally have results.

"Sydney, Vaughn, you are going in as newlyweds, Mrs. Abigail Greenford and Mr. Tom Greenford."

"Shouldn't be too much of a stretch!" Weiss said under his breath just loud enough for both Vaughn and Sydney to hear. Sydney was excited at the idea of being Michael Vaughn's wife for a while, little did she know he was thinking the same thing. I am going to be sharing a beautiful hotel room in Paris with Sydney Bristow.


	8. Paris

Chapter 8- Paris

Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow arrived in Paris the next day as Mr. and Mrs. Tom Greenford, a wealthy couple honeymooning in Paris after their extravagant wedding in Southampton. Sydney smiled to herself as she stepped off the plane in a pair of blue jeans, black high heeled boots and a white cashmere sweater, thinking how much fun it was acting like Michael Vaughn's wife.

Flashback

After organizing their stuff for the long flight they got comfortable in the large leather seats of first class. Vaughn leaned over and kissed Sydney. She was shocked and slightly awkward at first, however she began to fall into his body, savoring every moment.

"MMhh" someone cleared their throat in the aisle next to them. They hesitated separating their intertwined lips, not wanting the kiss to end, however they eventually did, looking up at the flight attendant who stood over Sydney. "Mrs. and Mr. Tom Greenford?"

"Yes…"

"Welcome aboard, would you like something to drink?" Sydney was about to ask for a coke when Vaughn cut in,

"Champagne please." He replied to Sydney's shocked face by saying, "Well we are on out honey moon!"

"You are?" The flight attendant suddenly warming up to them. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you; I am the luckiest man in the world." Vaughn looked deep into Sydney's deep brown eyes, as his piercing green eyes bore into hers, she knew he truly believed what he just said. The flight attendant walked away taking the hint.

"I love you." Vaughn said, catching Sydney off guard. She wasn't sure if he was saying it to Sydney Bristow or just as Tom Greenford talking to his new wife.

"I love you too." Sydney answered quickly, casting it off as simply meant to add to the alias. She looked away so that he wouldn't see that she was blushing, pretending to look for her book. Suddenly Vaughn's hand was on her shoulder and she looked up, sitting up to meet his eyes, although she was hesitant to.

"I'm serious, I love you," he paused, getting closer to her ear and whispering, "Sydney." She was shocked and overjoyed.

"I love you too Vaughn." She whispered in his ear. Their lips found each other again. Shortly thereafter, she fell asleep, he head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

End Flashback

They arrived to their luxurious hotel room in the extravagant Plaza D'Athene in the prime shopping district of Paris. Vaughn's impeccable French to the hotel clerck made her want his even more. "God he is sexy when he doesn't speak English." Sydney thought to herself, laughing at how absurd that sentence would sound if she said it outloud.

As they unpacked, discussing the mission, Sydney looked around the hotel room. It was beautiful with a terrace looking over the street. She went outside, letting the warm Paris air blow through her newly red tinted hair. Luckily her alias didn't force her to change her appearance much, other than wearing much fancier clothing than she usually would have, she was still Sydney. To Sydney's delight, Vaughn's appearance hadn't changed at all, his hair still sandy blonde, his eyes still piercing green however, his new fancier clothing showed off his amazing body

Throughout the day, they met with three of Vaughn's contacts to question them, each one more disappointing that the one that preceded it. Sydney's contacts were equally unhelpful.

"This is mountaineer and boyscout."

"Go ahead Syd." Marshall's friendly voice came through the phone as he made sure that their line was secure.

"Marshall is Kendall there?"

"Mountaineer I'm right here."

"Sir, we can't get anything, all the contacts have no idea of the whereabouts of Sark or what he is doing."

"Okay, well spend the night there and then you can come back."

"Roger that." Sydney hung up the phone and looked at Vaughn. He sat with his head in his hands at the edge of the bed. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his back rubbing her hands soothingly up and down.

"Everthing is going to be okay." He didn't respond. "Michael, We will find him, I promise." Vaughn looked up at the sound of her using his first name.

"He has had my back so many times Syd."

"I know." They lay back on the bed and both took a nap. By the time that Sydney woke up it was already 8:30 at night in Paris. Vaughn was in the shower. She took a deep breath and lay back on the bed, exhausted from the actions of the past days. Vaughn came out in a robe.

"Syd, I decided that while we are still in Paris we are going to go to dinner


	9. The Older Man

Chapter 9- The older man

Sydney's thought momentarily slipped from Weiss and their currant situation and instead focused on the beauty of the man standing in front of her in nothing other than a robe. His dirty blonde hair was messy, exactly how she liked it. His green eyes, although tired, still pierced through hers, willing her to come over to him and untie his bathrobe. There would be time for that later, they were spending the night together in their hotel room in Paris. She sat on the edge of the bed and he stood in front of her, both silent. Suddenly, as though he had read her mind, Vaughn walked towards Sydney pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her hard. Electricity went through her spine as she pushed off his bathrobe and was disappointed to find that he was wearing boxers. Vaughn finally pulled away laughing at the location of her hand and said,

"Not yet, first we are going to a fantastic restaurant, we are going to forget about everything for a few hours."

"Okay, I'll go change."

After getting in a white button down shirt, through which his tan skin could be seen, and a pair of black pands, Michael Vaughn sat on the bed thinking about Weiss. Although he wanted to have one peaceful night with Sydney, he couldn't stop thinking about his missing best friend. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sydney walked out. His mind was instantly focused upon the beautiful woman who stood in front on him. She wore a red halter dress which was low cut and twirled around her legs loosly. Her hair was up in her usual pony tail but long silver earings dangled at her shoulders.

"What am I too fancy?" Sydney asked, wondering why Vaughn was staring at her so intently.

"No, you're perfect." Vaughn said in a tone which showed that he truly meant it. She blushed under his stare until he stood up and offered her his arm. She took it and shortly they were walking along the beautiful roads of Paris, simply enjoying each other's company. They came to a restaurant and Vaughn spoke to the host and they were shortly seated.

"God he is so sexy when he speaks French!" Syd thought to herself again.

"What are you thinking about?" Vaughn asked her. But Sydney just smiled, she couldn't tell him that she was thinking about his accent and the ass that went with it. "What?!" Vaughn smiled at her and she couldn't turn him down.

"You."

"Really?" He looked really surprised.

"Yeah." Sydney blushed.

"What about me?" Vaughn smirked and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I'm not telling you!" She laughed and which made Vaughn want to know even more.

"Tell me!"

"No, a girl has gotta have some secrets."

"Tell me one and I will tell you one…"

"What are you, 12?"

"No, come on it'll be fun!" Vaughn's boyish charm was hard to resist.

"Vaughn you already know way too much about me!"

"What are you talking about? I know so little about you."

"Vaughn you have been working with me for almost two years and we have spent like 80 of those years together."

"Okay, I'll start…when I was 11, I stole a watch from this little store near my house."

"I think I might have to report you to the CIA!!"

"Yeah, well my mom found out and I had to give it back; that was the scariest moment of my life."

"As scary as all the stuff we deal with?!"

"Scarier!" This made Sydney laugh. "Okay, your turn, tell me the scariest moment of your life."

"um…when my mom died." Both looked down into their dinners. Irina's betrayal had always been a hard topic for them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to darken the mood, tell me about…your…first kiss!" Vaughn blushed. "Come on tell me!"

"um…" Vaughn's face was bright red

"Come on, fess up!"

"Okay, this girl Isabelle, when I was 14."

"Okay, gonna need more details…"

"Well, we had been dating for like a month, and we were watching Casablanca on her parents bed, and…then we…" Vaughn was bright red and Sydney was laughing.

"How romantic!" She joked.

"Okay, okay, your turn!"

"No, its…its way too embarrassing!"

"Are you serious?! You can NOT back out on me now! I am sure its not THAT embarrassing!"

"No it is!"

"If I can guess why its embarrassing, will you tell me the whole story."

"Fine."

"Was the guy, 60 years old?!" Sydney laughed hysterically.

"No!!"

"Was the guy younger than you?!"

"No! I has nothing to do with the guy's age!"

"What, were you like 8?"

"No!"

"Then, what, Syd, come on, its me!"

"The guy's name was Brian and it was in the park."

"Why is that embarrassing??"

"um…I was, 19." Vaughn almost choked on his breadstick.

"You didn't kiss a guy until you were 19!"

"That's right, thank you very much!"

"I find that so hard to believe!"

"Why?!"

"Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Sydney blushed and they leaned across the table into a loving kiss. After they separated, the sat silently staring into each other's eyes. Vaughn suddenly stood up smiling and said,

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yes." Sydney stood up slowly and grace fully, taking Vaughn's hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. Before they could start dancing, the band stopped and began a new song. Vaughn laced his hand around her waist, pulling her close and they danced slowly with her head on his shoulder feeling completely safe. Suddenly Vaughn's body stopped and tensed. Sydney lifted her head off his shoulder questioningly. But Vaughn didn't explain, he was staring at the other side of the restaurant. She followed his stare and found herself staring at an older man sitting at the bar. An older man who looked a lot like Vaughn.


	10. Hello Michael

Thank you so much for reviewing Vaughn-Syd-4ever, YoungStarsOwner, Fair Cate, Sunshine231, and Vaughn is hot, glad you are liking the story!

Sorry this chapter took me so long to post, I have been working on an alias monopoly game for my friend for her birthday. Here it is…

Chapter 10

Previously on Searching for themselves…

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yes." Sydney stood up slowly and grace fully, taking Vaughn's hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. Before they could start dancing, the band stopped and began a new song. Vaughn laced his hand around her waist, pulling her close and they danced slowly with her head on his shoulder feeling completely safe. Suddenly Vaughn's body stopped and tensed. Sydney lifted her head off his shoulder questioningly. But Vaughn didn't explain, he was staring at the other side of the restaurant. She followed his stare and found herself staring at an older man sitting at the bar. An older man who looked a lot like Vaughn.

Sydney looked from the man to Vaughn who was now frozen in the middle of the dance floor.

"Vaughn?" Sydney asked seriously, but he didn't respond or even shift his gaze.

"Vaughn?!" He looked down at Sydney but didn't respond. "What's wrong?" Vaughn returned his gaze to the man across the room, Sydney followed his eyes and saw the man stand up and pay for his drink. As he put on his coat his brown eyes searched the room but never found Vaughn's. The man hurried out of the restaurant and Vaughn began to follow him when Sydney's arm caught his. "Vaughn what is going on?" He lead her off of the dance floor to get their coats from the coat check. As they waited for the elevator Sydney asked again, "Vaughn what is wrong, where are we going?"

"I think I recognize than man, I just have a feeling we should follow him."

"Where do you recognize him from?"

"From a long time ago, at the agency, before you were recruited." Sydney knew that there was something more, but didn't feel that she should say something, she could always tell when he was keeping something from her. "Considering he is a spy, he is a pretty bad liar," Sydney thought to herself, but actually it was just that he couldn't lie to her.

They rode down the elevator in silence. Vaughn stared ahead into space and Sydney cast worried looks at him from time to time. As they left the restaurant, they saw the man in a trench coat walking parallel to them across the seine. Vaughn wrapped his arm around her waist in an attempt to speed her walking. The man suddenly turned down a street and they lost sight of him. They ran across the bridge and soon found him again. He made many more turns and Sydney suddenly realized what he was doing.

"Vaughn, he knows we are tailing him, he is trying to loose us."

"We don't know that."

"Vaughn, either he knows we are tailing him or he was told to always try to loose a tail."

"How can you tell he is even trying to loose a tail?"

"Vaughn he is turning every two blocks and look, we are the same place we were five minutes ago." Vaughn didn't respond because suddenly the man walked into a church with a closed for cleaning sign on the door. Vaughn headed towards the door and again Sydney caught him, "Vaughn what are doing? You know we can't go in there." Sydney was confused at Vaughn's sudden lose of "spy skills."

"We can't just loose him!" Vaughn replied angrily, shocking Sydney with his tone. "I'm sorry, I just think he's our only lead on Weiss."

"Okay but we sure as shit aren't going through the front door!" Vaughn smiled, thanking her silently and she couldn't say no to that smile.

"God, not being able to turn down a gorgeous man is a serious weakness in this job, gotta work on that." Sydney scolded herself and made a mental note to become immune to his dirty blonde hair, his bright green eyes, and the smile that lit up his face. "Yeah right Sydney," she laughed to herself and then gained her focus and excitement that she got on every mission.

Guns drawn Sydney and Vaughn slipped into the church unnoticed. They found an abandoned church, clear plastic covered the pews and scaffoldings lined the walls. They were systematically scanning the church for movement when Sydney suddenly noticed a straight vertical crack in the wall. When she got closer she realized that is was a door, most likely leading somewhere important. She signaled for Vaughn to come, and together they looked for the trigger to open the door. Although other people would probably never find it, their minds had been trained to see details, to see things other people would over look and their extensive past experience gave them an idea of what to look for. Vaughn suddenly saw a piece of the stone floor which was separated ever so slightly from the rest of the floor. He pried it open and found an electronic keypad with a large black button in the center. With their guns drawn, they watched as the section of the stone wall swung backwards revealing a dark corridor.

After exchanging looks, Sydney and Vaughn proceeded down the metal corridor with caution. After about half a mile of tunnel, they came out into a storage room. A guard making rounds approached them and they ducked behind a storage crate just in time, as the guard passed, they eased through to the other side of the room where they found a door with the words Les bureaux Ont Limité l'Accès (Offices Restricted Access). Sydney and Vaughn translated the sign in their head and proceeded through the door. On the other side of the door they found a large open room which seemed like a conference room. There was a large table in the middle with 15 chairs around it. Behind the head of the table stood a blown up version of the prophecy about Sydney's mother, next to it however, there was another page with another picture which they didn't recognize. They approached the other page to get a better view when each felt a small needle stick into their backs. They recognized the dizziness which followed and understood that they had both been shot with tranquelizers. Both fell to the hard ground and just before the room went dark, the man from the restaurant stood over them and said quietly,

"Hello Michael."

Hope you guys liked this chapter!! Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and for those who didn't, please review now!! I love, love, love, love, love getting reviews!


End file.
